For example, portable data processing devices are often used outdoors, and force might be accidentally applied by dropping to the data processing devices and display devices included in them. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).
As other examples, a liquid crystal display device in which a light-condensing means and a pixel electrode are provided on the same surface side of a substrate and a region transmitting visible light in the pixel electrode is provided to overlap with an optical axis of the light-condensing means, and a liquid crystal display device that includes an anisotropic light-condensing means having a condensing direction X and a non-condensing direction Y that is along a longitudinal direction of a region transmitting visible light in a pixel electrode are known (Patent Document 2).